dangermousefandomcom-20200214-history
Megahurtz
'''Megahurtz '''is virtual villain from the Secret Service H.Q.'s training simulator brought into existence thanks to Danger Mouse's meddling.He now strives to complete his original objective, to destroy the world. Physical Appearance Having originated from a cybernetic simulation Megahurtz has a very graphic look, with shading and detail which for the most part is unseen in the show. He's a rather large fellow towering over Penfold, Danger Mouse, Duckula, Greenback and most of cast. He's confirmed to be one of the (if not the) physically largest recurring villain in "We Aren't Family". Megahurtz resembles a dinosaur in design, with lizard like jaws, teeth, and horns sticking out of the side of his head. Personality Megahurtz came from a computer generated simulator, as such, he's very computer like in thought and speaks in a robotic overtone. Though he did reveal in his debut that he does have a decent range of emotions, and stated name calling is something that hurts his feelings. He also expressed his disgust when Crumhorn attempted to murder him and the other villains and worked along side Danger Mouse to bring him down. He was also visibly shocked and confused when Danger Mouse refused to fight him in "Gold Flinger". Despite showing he is capable of thinking beyond his programming, he rarely does, sticking with his original goal of destroying Penfold and then the world.Though, he has also shown that he is capable of doing good, as shown in "Dark Side of the Mouse" when he gave up on his original programming and under the employ of Crumhorn, ran a daycare, which he was very capable of due to the kids loving to play with the pixels he could shoot. Though thanks to Danger Mouse mind controlling and using him against his will, which infuriated Megahurtz, he soon returned to his original objective with a dash of personal revenge against Danger Mouse.. Abilities * Pixelation: Can turn anything to pixels with a beam he shoots from his arm. * Heavy Hitter: His one of the (if not the) physically largest villains on the shows, so one can assume a punch from him wouldn't feel to great. * Teleportation: To an extent, he can travel through television sets or through any type of devise as long as it has a screen. * Cloning: If he challenges you to a Mega Multilevel, he will conger up duplicates of himself to fight. Though he's only done this once. * Programming: He managed to reprogram and completely rewrite the secret service's training simulator in "Rodent Recall". Appearances * Megahurtz Attacks * The Confidence Trick (Picture Cameo) * MouseFall * A Loo to a Kill (Silent Cameo) * Gold Flinger * Dark Side of the Mouse * A Fistful of Penfolds (Flashback) * Bot Battles * Rodent Recall * We Aren't Family * Danger-thon! (Flashback) Trivia * He's yet another villain created by Squawkencluck along with Dr. Loocifer. * Name calling hurts his feelings. * He's easily one of the most powerful villains in Danger Mouse's rouges gallery, having the ability to turn ''anything ''into pixels. Though his immense strength seems to be brought down by his limited intelligence. * Danger Mouse considers him the greatest demolition expert he knows. * He enjoys candy, and if money where to ever fall in his possession he admits it's something he'd buy excessively. * If a virus is introduced into his programming his body collapses into pixel cubes. * It's unknown how Megahurtz managed to escape the simulator from the end of "Rodent Recall" to reappear again in "We aren't Family" * He has the habit of adding the word mega in front of regular words. Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Villains Category:Reboot Series